Where do you always go?
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: Ichimaru Gin defeated Sosuke Aizen in the winter war. He resumed his duties as 3rd squad taicho. During that time rangiku was sent on a 10 years mission. 10 years later she comes  back as a different person. Maybe not. Maybe Gin can still get to her.
1. Matsumoto Rangiku

Authors Note: Don't worry I'll be writing some humour now. Since I haven't written any in ages. So the paring for this one will be Gin X Ran. Yay I've always wanted to write a Gin x Ran. Childhood love so sweet ne? Yay I've written 20 stories in total. Well I've finished 20 stories and still need to complete 10.. romance/Friendship/ Family/Humour ooh yay it's finally a proper story not a one shot. I'm getting kind of tired with writing Ulquihime that's why.

Chapter One: Matsumoto Rangiku?

* * *

After the winter war. Ichimaru Gin had returned to his post as squad 3 taicho, but during that time Rangiku was sent on a mission to the living world for 10 whole years. So he hasn't seen her since then. A tall White hair taicho takes a walk when a he'll butterfly lands on his finger. "Da butterflies sure are prewetry now". The hell butterflies have changed in seretei and were now different colour. The one that landed on his finger is a beautiful orange colour.

"It reminds me of yer hair. Ran-chan.."

He flash steps to the 1st squad barracks, where not many people had arrived yet.

"Ohayou Hina-chan!"Gin said greeting the squad 5 fujiaticho.

"Ah Gin-San, perfect timing"Momo said.

"Whatcha doing?"Gin said.

"Well Renji said it would be weird if I started dating Shiro-chan since he's the soitaicho and he's suppose to like out live everyone and turn in to a old man. With no love"Momo said.

"I didn't say it like that"Renji said.

"Yes you did"Momo said.

"..."

"So what do you think about this Ichimaru?"Shuuei squad 9 taicho said.

"I fink dat it's kawii and dat you should go for it Hina-chan!"Gin said.

"Really?"Momo said. Gin nodded. "If ya ask him now. I'm sure he will say ye".

No sooner had I said it. Momo ran up to chibi soiaticho. Who ended up kissing her in front of the current people in ere.

Gin opens up his little blue book. Ok, let's write da change in da gotei 13, These past few centuries.

**1st squad: Hitsugaya Toushiro and his fujiaticho Tia Hallibell. (The remaining espadas who were left and wanted to join did)**

**2nd squad: Soifon and her fujiaticho Kurosaki Yuzu.**

**3rd squad: Dats ma squad. Oh and it was a shame about Kira. But he died from shock. I still hadn't picked a fujiaticho..**

**4th squad: Inoue Orhime and her fujiaticho Neliel.**

**5th squad: Hinamori Momo as taicho( hard to believe I know. But she realised her weakness in da winter war and trained hard) Her fujiaticho choice to everyone's choice was Grimmy.**

**6th squad: Abari Renji**

**7th squad: Schiffer Ulquiorra as da taicho. We couldn't believe it wen emo-boy ****joined. But I said da more da merrier. Da fujiaticho is some girl called**

**8th squad: After the death of the old lazy guy, Stark da primera took his place. Ise is still de fujiaticho and I fink der dating.**

**9th squad: Hisagi Shuuei took Kaname Tousens place. We couldn't bring him back.**

**His fujiaticho Dem**

**10th squad: ...no one got assigned as taicho and da fujiaticho still hadn't come ****back.**

**11th squad: Zaraki Kenpachi, this guy has lived for ages. But even he had to****die. So da taicho for this squad is da bald guy.**

**12th squad: Urhara surprisingly came back to da Gotei 13 and so did Sarugaki Hiyori. So they took back der old positions.**

**13th squad : Kurosaki. Da berry head finally came and joined. His wife Rukia is his fujiaticho**

Hina-chan just looked ova.

**_"Gin-San.."_**

"**Yes?"**

**_"Why are you writing about us?"_**

**"Because I waana explain it to da reviewers"**

**_"Who?"_**

**"Da people who review da story"**

**_"Orhime"_**

_"Yes?"_

_**"Gin-San is hearing voices again, I think you should do a check up on him again"**_

_"Alright. You think he's insane?"_

_**"Yup"**_

**"Dat ain't very nice Hina-chan"**

Us 3 stopped writing in my lil blue book and looked up at the meeting. Only one more squad was late.

"Wow even 11 is here"Gin said.

"Shocker.."Renji said.

"Those guys are going to make a record of being late"Shuuei said.

"5..4..3..2..1"Momo said. The doors burst open and in came the yelling married couple.

"Look what you've done were late again"Rukia yelled, pinching his ear.

"Ouch! Midget what was that for?"Ichigo shouted.

It was always like this, a repeating pattern that has been happening for the past 10 years. He hadn't expected anything to change. But it did.

"..sigh, you always barge and interrupt the meeting don't you Matsumoto".

Gin turned to look at the doors that opened. 4 figures stood there, all girls. But he didn't care about the others, he only cared about the girl standing in the middle. All of them wore different coloured kimonos, they were all pretty. Most guys would be drooling over them, but he wasn't like those other guys. Since then, since the winter war ended. No since he met her, she was the only one he thought about. She was always the only one in his mind and he refused to "date" others. Even though many people suggested it to him. They all stopped believing..

"Ran-chan?"Gin said.

Rangiku had changed so much in the past few years. Her strawberry blonde hair was no longer curly but dead straight and she had a pink strand falling from her hair. Her bangs to the side and she wore a dark pink was speechless. They all stopped believing that she was alive.

They thought she was dead, that she would never come back to us. That she had already found a place in the living world. But Gin knew Rangiku better then that.

"I assume your mission is complete then Matsumoto"Hitsugaya spoke his voice serious. To his shock instead of messing about Rangiku nodded.

"I welcome you back then. The tenth division has been empty for some time now"Hitsugaya said.

"Oh? So you all waited for me.. How kawii"Rangiku said with a chuckle. That laugh I hadn't heard in so long.

"Actually.."Hitsugaya spoke, his eyes locked on mine. "Gobanatai taicho Hinamori Momo and 3rd squad taicho Ichimaru Gin were the ones who waited. I must admit I was ready to give up since I didn't think you could handle it".

* * *

Rangiku was aware that Gin was staring at her. But she had know idea why. "Well I'll thank them for there patience. These girls behind me will be joining the tenth division"

"Alright. Starting from today you'll be the tenth division taicho. If you need help you should ask Gin over there. He knows the division best"Hitsugaya said. Gin does?..

"Su-sama! Can I be the 3rd seat?"Yuka said politely. She nodded.

"Alright girls don't be strangers now and introduce yourselves"Rangiku said.

"I suppose I'll start. I'm Yonaka( midnight) Hoshi (star)"Hoshi said.

"I'm Yuai(friendship) Yubi (elegent/grace"Yubi said.

"I'm Aoi(blue) Ame(Rain/candy)"Ame said.

"I'm Chie Yuka"Yuka said.

"So the positions for the girls you want them to be 2,3,4,5 right?"Hitsugaya said. Rangiku nodded.

"Chibi-soitaicho, your forgetting about Vi-chan"Gin said. Vi-chan?

"That's right. If you don't mind Rangiku, make Atashi Vira your fujiaticho"Toushiro said.

"I don't mind, but who is she?"Rangiku said.

"She's da one who's been takin care of yer squad wen I'm not around. She's a nice gal. So I'm sure you'll get along with her Ran-chan"Gin said.

Nice? I wonder if those two spend a lot of time with eachother. No what am I doing? Once the meeting ended everyone surrounded me. Rangiku hugged her two closest friends Momo and Nanao.

"So I'm sure by now since your both as pretty as me. Your both dating someone right?"Rangiku said with a teasing smile.

"..nana, come on..I'm so sleepy"the old primera said.

"Ooh nana? Nice going Nanao"Rangiku said.

"Oi bed-wetter-Momo. You coming or not?"Toushiro yelled.

"Coming Shiro-chan"Momo said.

"Since when did he allow you to call him Shiro-can?"Rangiku said. Momos face turned bright red and she chuckled "I'm kidding just go have fun". Momo nodded and left me. Once I finished speaking to everyone, me and the girls headed back to the barracks.

Rangiku knew where it was even though it's been a century. She felt a familiar reiatsu on the rooftop. "What are you doing Ichimaru?"

"I ain't seen ya in ages so I waana talk to ya Ran-chan"Gin said appearing in front of me.

"..and if I don't want to talk to you"Rangiku said.

"Then it will be fine with me. I won't mind..I'll just stay ere and wait"Gin said.

Rangiku ignored this and went inside the barracks. To her shock none or the girls asked about Gin. Once she got everything sorted everyone went in there rooms. She let's out a large sigh. Everything in the gotei 13 has changed now and everyone seemed to have formed a bond with eachother.

It's been a whole century, since the winter war. Since I stopped him, since he stabbed me and left me there. Rangiku could never forgive Gin for what he did. Although it was a mission from the old head Yamamoto Genryusai Shihenkui soitaicho. She didn't care, why didn't he tell me anything? Why didn't he tell me about it? He wasn't permitted not to tell anyone. Yet he chose to make it seem like he betrayed everyone. That he was really going with Aizen. Why do you always disappear and not say anything to me? Where do you always go?... Why are you always leaving me.

Where is that place you always go?

Why can you never bring me with you. It's been a century and I'm positive about these feelings now. Even though I know you'll just play around with me..your always teasing me..I'll never know what you think about Gin.


	2. Meet your fujiaticho Vira

Chapter 2: Meet your Fujiaticho Vira

The next morning there was no more meetings. So Rangiku was finally going to meet her fujiaticho, she let's out a large sigh and took a look around the room. She didn't want to change the furniture since it reminded her of those old times. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in came a girl with long brown hair. She wore her uniform so it showed her shoulder.

"Your .."Rangiku said.

"Jubantai Fujiaticho. It's honoured to meet the Matsumoto Rangiku, that Giniro talks about so much"Vira said kindly.

Ginro? And wait a second he's been talking about me while I was gone? Vira saw the shocked look on my face. "Don't worry it's nothing bad...in fact there really nice things".

"YUP! I would Neva talk bad about ya Ran-chan!"a voice from behind them said. Rangiku jumped seeing the White hair taicho behind her. "Gosh don't do that, you scared me".

"Sowiiie"Gin said.

Rangiku let's out a large sigh and then a frown appears on her face. "..you got me talking to you"

"See told ya I'm good and Vi-chan. I can't make it tonight"Gin said.

"Eh..that's not like you, your usually there"Vira said.

"I know but"Gin said turning to look at me. "I waana spend time with Ran-chan today!"

"Who says I'm going to hang out with you?"Rangiku snapped. Does he think I've forgiven him already.

"But Ran-chan.."Gin said.

"..I haven't forgiven you yet, so don't think you can just talk to me like this"Rangiku said and with that she left the two of them alone.

* * *

Gin was aware that Vira was full of questions, but he didn't have time to listen to them as he left the tenth division barracks. Rangiku.., gomen.. Dam it! I really should of told her, but I thought I was protecting her.

* * *

Vira couldn't believe all this that just happened. Gin has never refused to hang out with her and it was making her feel uneasy. "I want to hang out with Ran-chan today"is what he said. He wants to spend a whole day with my new taicho when they only just met?

Vira shakes her head. No I'm sure they've known each other for some time now. There's only one person who would know, she immediately flash stepped to the first squad 1 barracks.

"Vira? What brings you here"Hallibell the fujiaticho of squad 1 said.

"I request a meeting with the soitaicho right now"Vira said.

* * *

Toushiro didn't even need to turn around as Tia led Vira inside. "What brings you here Vira fujiaticho? A problem with your new position"

"No sir everything is fine. But my new taicho and Gin there.."

Toushiro let's out a large sigh, as he glanced down the balcony that overlooked seretei. He could spot Rangikus strawberry blonde hair sobbing underneath a sakura tree. As for the squad 3 taicho he was glancing down at her on one of the rooftops. "They argued right? I knew it would happen..but still".

"I hope you do not mind me asking but what's there relationship?"Vira asked.

Toushiro still didn't turn to look at her. In fact he glanced up at the blue sky.

"There childhood friends..no scratch that there in love with each other. But they just don't realise it yet".

Vira had never heard Toushiro so serious before. She had never known him to talk about love as a serious matter. But what shocked her the most was the fact they were childhood friends.

"I'm going to tell you a dark tale. The winter war a century ago. The war that killed some of my dearest friends. I'll only say this once so don't forget it"Toushiro said. Vira nodded.

* * *

"A long time ago, there was this one man Sosuke Aizen. Fujiaticho of the 5th division. At that time Hirako Shinji was the taicho of the gobantai squad. Aizen had wanted to gain more power so he searched for others who were willing to follow him. Around that time Rangiku and Gin had been living with each other in rukongai . Aizen had found Gin and promised him power, saying he could be able to protect Rangiku. Luckily Yamamoto soitaicho knew something was up, so beforehand he had sent Ukiatde Juushiro to warn Gin.

Gin was well aware and ready for him. Ukiatde told me he had such a look of determination to protect Rangiku. Though in order to pretend that he was with Aizen. He had to murder the 3rd seat of squad 5. In that time Aizen had already strikes and you know what happened around 2 centuries ago right?"Toushiro said.

"Yes. The one where the gotei 13 became corrupt because some taichos and

fujiatichos. Were transformed in to hollows using the hogyoku"Vira said. She knew this story very well, since in order to pass the entrance exam. You would have to know this.

"The taichos and fujiatichos which were transformed to hollow were.

5th squad taicho: Hirako Shinji

3rd squad Taicho: Rose

7th squad taicho : Love

8th squad Fujiaticho: Yadomura Lisa

9th squad taicho: Mugurmame Kensei

9th squad fujiaticho: Mashiro Kuna

12th squad fujiaticho Sarugaki Hiyori

Kidou corps fujiaticho : Ushoeda Hacchigen

Urhara Kisuke, created the object the hogokyoku. But he sealed it almost the second he created it afraid of it's power. Though he didn't know much, Gin had known since he was a kid about the dangers. That's why since then he had always been a honour member of the gotei 13. Ukiatde Juushiro and Kyouruka Shunusi had him always go on missions to test his skills. Some that were life threatening that's why he always left Rangiku. When that time came that he had to show his betrayal.. Rangiku broke..she broke apart. Really she did. Even though she was always smiling. As her taicho back then I knew"Toushiro said.

"Taicho? You use to be the jubanti taicho?"Vira said. Toushiro nodded.

"That's right..back in those days. She was such a fool. Always drinking to try and forget him. Though you could see in her eyes, that she was filled with sadness. She always regretted never stopping him. I heard once they met again he stabbed her. Gin even till the end, he wanted to stop aizen and in the end. The one who brought down the master of evil who had deceived us all. It wasn't the substitute shinigami no it was Gin and Rangiku themselves. They brought him down together.

But..soon after that. Head Soitaicho yamamaoto sent his final mission. It was for Rangiku to live in the living world for a century and come back later on. With those last words Yamamoto genryusai shigekuni died. Gin got his old position back and we all became close friends with him. However he had always still kept a distance from others"Toushiro said. "You've noticed it too right? Being the one he hangs around a lot".

...

Those words sank on to her mind and as she took a walk around the seretei. She couldn't stop thinking about it, Gin distance? He was the one who joined me, Kaeda and Reikiyu. So why all of a sudden..why is it all of a sudden like this? When I came here I thought I would never find love.

When Kaeda always spoke about it. I thought she was nuts. I had always said it was insane but now. When I'm with Gin I always feel so happy inside. Is that normal? She stretches out her long arms. "Ah DAM WHAT A MESS!"

Vira stops walking as she sees her strawberry blonde taicho. "Uh taicho?

"Oh it's just you Vira-San. Gomen about our rushed meeting earlier on..you want to talk right now? To get to know each other since we couldn't do it earlier"Rangiku said. Vira nodded and sat down on the soft green grass beside couldn't help but stare at her taicho. Tall blonde hair with a pink streak, she is so beautiful. Vira could never imagine her crying.

"Um is there something on my face?"Rangiku said.

"Err..no..your just really beautiful"Vira said. Rangiku gave her a warm hearted smile. "Why arigatou..you remind me of myself back then".

"Yourself?"Vira said. Rangiku nodded. "when we first met. I saw that look in your eyes. Your confused about what love really is ne? And is wondering if it's actually worth it".

Sugoi..she just guessed it like that.

"Yes"Vira whispered quietly. "I'm in love with Giniro.."

"I see. Well at first I was so confused, wandering down many corridors. Wandering through many places. Always on my own, know one was there to take care of me. I reached a place that seemed like the middle of know where. The trees were all dead, the place itself was lifeless..I closed my eyes thinking it was over. Till someone helped me up.. This is what he said Eat you can faint from exhaustion. Then you must have it too the power. When we first met I knew straight away I had found someone who was like me confused about there life and what emotions were. I told him yes and I suppose you have it too. I didn't need to ask, because he told me his name.

I told him mine. Since then it had always been us 2 against the adults of this cruel world. But one day we just slowly fell apart, he would always go out and leave me then come back. The first time he had gone, I thought he had really left me. Once we joined the academy we came further and further apart. When it came to becoming a shinigami we hardly spoke one word to each other. He was such a talent, promoted straight away to squad 5 fujiaticho. At first I was only the 5th seat, but I built up through the ranks and became fujiaticho.

I was really pleased then and ran to tell Gin, but when I arrived in his office. Izru was there saying he was the fujiaticho. I couldn't believe it, for a minute I was worried he got demoted. However I didn't need to worry as he came in that night to my room and explained everything. I told him to stay with me and I knew he did..but every time I woke up in the morning. He was gone. When he did his fake betrayl I didn't believe it. Thinking that he would climb through my window again that night, saying that it was a mistake. I waited and waited but he never came..he never came. I had waited for so long and yet..."Rangiku paused. Vira glanced up at her taicho and was her eyes widens. As she saw crystal tears fall from her eyes.

"Taicho.."

"and yet he never told me anything. He never told me, he would always leave me and come back. I'm so confused. He would always leave me that way"Rangiku said. Vira didn't know what to do to comfort her taicho she whispered the words "It was ok"

Soon she fell asleep.

"You can come out now. I know your there Ginro"Vira said. Gin emerges from the shadows. "I had no idea she was hurt for so long, I only wanted to protect her"

"I know. But look how confused you left her"Vira said.

"..I love her"Gin said. A pain appears in her heart and she forced a smile "Then you should tell her"

"Gomensai Vi-chan"Gin said and grabbed Rangiku from me.

I guess this is it huh?


	3. the Changes

Chapter 3: The Changes

Pit pat, rain fell from the grey skies and many shinigami ran in different directions to take shelter. Inside the tenth division, inside the taichos office. The 3,4,5,6 seats were waiting. They had been waiting since morning for there first orders.

"AH THAT'S IT! IM GOING TO GO LOOK FOR HER"Hoshi shouted.

"You'll never find her in this storm. I think only Ame can"Yubi said. They look over at me. She twirls her light blue hair. "I would go..but the rain is telling me not to"

"and why is that?"The quiet Yuka said.

"Because knowing the taicho. She knows what she's doing"Ame said.

* * *

Rangiku woke up and found herself in the 3rd division barracks, in Gins chambers. How did I get here? Did he..no what am I expecting he wouldn't..

"You feeling ok now Ran-chan?"a voice said, right beside me.

Rangiku managed to regain her composure. "What happened to my fujiaticho? I'm sure she was with me"

"Vi-chan went with Rei and Kae to the bar for karaoke night"Gin explained. She nodded and tried to stand up. But everything was just so blurry to her. "Don't move around much, your still injured"

"I need to go back to the barracks. The girls need me"Rangiku said.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves Ran-chan"Gin said.

"Don't call me that. The only one who will be able to remain there cool over there is Ame. The others will freak especially Yuka"Rangiku said. What are they doing right now? Rangiku didn't remember a time where she wasn't with at least one of those girls.

"So those girls you brought with you, there really important ain't they?"Gin said. Rangiku nodded. She hated him yet she found herself talking.

"I found them. Abandoned souls in the living world, they were all about to be swallows by hollows. Till I came and saved them. I knew straight away that I should send them to soul society. But first they had to rest, so I let them rest in the place I was staying. Before I knew it we all became a happy family, so I couldn't send them to the awful place in rukongai"Rangiku explained.

" know Rukongai has changed. Da second Toushiro became the soitaicho"Gin said.

"Changed? How"Rangiku said.

"If your feeling well later on I can take ya there to show"Gin said.

"Till then rest".

Rangiku glanced over and found him still siting there. "Don't worry I'll be rite ere when ya wake up". She nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Once she woke up gin was still there as promised we went to rukongai. Rangikus eyes widens as she saw the golden gate. "Eh...h..."

Gin enters the gate. Rangiku followed still in shock. But some guy with dark brown hair stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, you can't just enter here freely"The guy said.

"Don't worry Rei, she's with me. Plus I 4got dis"Gin said chucking me my haori. Rangiku quickly slips it on.

"A taicho? Ah gomen I didn't know"Reikiyu said.

"It's fine"Rangiku said.

"Rei weren't you suppose to go with Vi and Kae to karaoke night?"Gin said.

"I was but then Hitsugaya soitaicho suddenly put me on guarding rukongai look out and all I've been doing is talking to Jidombo over there"Reikiyu said.

"Ah .."Gin said smiling. "It was suppose to be your turn right?"

Gin gave the Reikiyu guy a small nod.

"I KNEW IT!"Reikiyu shouted.

"Don't need ta yell Rei-kun"Gin said.

"Ah geez lazy guy.."Reikiyu said.

"^_^"Gin said. He turns to look over at me. "But still I didn't know you had such good taste in girls Gin.."

Rangiku felt both guys looking at her breasts and two frown lines appear on her face. However before she could do anything.

"Both of you..stop being such PERVERTS"a girl with long brown hair said punching Gin and Reikyyu.

"Seriously now.."the girl said shaking her head.

"Um who are you?"Rangiku said.

"Names Inheda Kaeda, Fujiaticho of the 11th. It's nice to meet you..."Kaeda

paused.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, jubanatai taicho"Rangiku said. Kaeda nodded. "Your fujiaticho is my best friend". Rangiku wasn't surprised about this, both of them seemed like they would hang out with each other.

...

"Ouch.. Geez not again Kaeda"Reikiyu said.

"I wasn't being a perve so why did ya punch me so hard?"Gin said.

"You were. Staring at the new taicho, tut tut. Vi will get so mad at you for cheating on her"Kaeda said. Rangiku didn't like this, the fact that Kaeda would say Gin was actually dating.

"..there not going out.."Rangiku found herself saying.

"Ran-chan?"Gin said.

"Wait a second your Ran-chan...? Gins childhood friend"Kaeda said.

"yeah.."Rangiku said. Kaeda suddenly bowed her head. "Gomen I really didn't mean to say all that. Just forget I'd said anything".

Rangiku nodded but didn't understand why the squad 9 fujiaticho was apologising to her.

"Anyhow let's change da topic. How come your here Kaeda?"Gin said.

"I found out that know one was showing up for karaoke tonight. So I wanted to find out the reason,.but it seems like I don't need to ask now"Kaeda said.

Suddenly Gin grabbed hold of my hand. "Anyone me and Ran-chan have ta get goin now! Ja ne!"

We rushed inside and Rangiku felt the warmth in his hands. Gin you've changed so much and yet..maybe things are still da same. Once we were further inside rukongai, he let go of my hand.

"Alright here's the nearest district Jyuun"Gin said. Rangikus eyes widens and widens. There were many tall houses with balconies, the kids dressed in fine clothing. There were even shops on the other side.

"..how did taicho do all this?"Rangiku said in amazement.

"Da first thing he did was collect all the funds from the squads. Also I heard he went to da world of da living and with the help of Kurosaki Karin. He won some soccer matches which gave him a ton of money. So he planned out how to use da money and it resulted to dis, you saw da changes in the barracks right?"Gin said. Rangiku nodded.

How could she have not noticed them? The instance second she got there, she thought that she made a wrong turn. That was until she saw jidomono. Actually it was like this..

_Flashback_

_Rangiku arrives in seretei with the others. Yuka had been sick on the journey so now Yubi was carrying her. Rangiku glanced up and instead of seeing the tall White gates that usually surrounded seretei. There were tall black and White gates._

_"Eh..no way.."Rangiku said. There's no way this is seretei now. She heard that Hitsugaya made soitaicho. But would he really make this many changes. No way right?_

_"Is this it Rangiku-sama?"Ame said._

_"I'm not sure ..perhaps I made a wrong turn"she paused as she saw a guy running towards them. "Is that you Matsumoto? It's been years"_

_"Jidumbo?"Rangiku said shocked. Instead of seeing a large guy like she had expected. She saw a much thiner one. He was no longer fat but was still as tall as the gate._

_"It really is you right? Matsumoto fujiaticho"Jidumbo said._

_"Yes it's me, why are you asking that?"Rangiku said._

_"It's been a century. We all thought you died in that mission because we lost contact with you"Jidumbo said._

_I see huh.. "I've been taking care of the girls, raised them to become a __shinigami"she said pointing to the others behind her._

_"Ah you've finally gotten pupils, well anyhow. I'll lead you inside, it's ok if I leave the gate. As long as I call for a replacement.."Jidumbo said._

_"There's no need. I'll stay"a voice from behind them said. She glanced up to see a girl with long black hair tied up in a purple pony tail._

_"Ah Kurosaki-sama, your back?"Jidumbo said. The girl nodded and grinned. "Been a __while Rangiku"._

_"Eh who are you?"Rangiku said._

_"You might not remember since it was a century and we only just met then as __well. I'm Kurosaki karin"Karin said. Her eyes widens. "Seriously? Are you a taicho now Kuro?" __Karin shakes her head. "Not of the gotei 13, but of the defenders. You'll learn about them later. Jidumbo please lead them to the 1st division. Hitsu told me there having a meeting. So it would be good for them to see Rangiku now"._

_Once we said goodbye to Karin, we made our way inside. The former squad 10 __taicho looked around and saw that everything had changed and all the buildings were now larger._

_"Hitsugaya soitaicho really out done himself didn't he?"Jidumbo said. Rangiku nodded._

_After a few moments of chatting, we arrived in a place that Rangiku couldn't __believe was the squad 1 barracks. Beautiful gardens surrounded the place. __"Well here we are. I'm sure Gin-San will be glad to see you again"Jidumbo said. That's right Gin became a taicho... Wait they called him Gin-San?_

_Before she could ask any questions, he was gone. Rangiku saw that Yuka had woken up. "You rested well?"_

_"Yeah.."Yuka said._

_"Is this the place now?"Ame said. Rangiku nodded. "Yes, let's go in"_

_End of flashback_

"Ooh I see. Ya met with the defenders leader. I fought she was off duty but oh well"Gin said. "So anything you want to know or a place you want to see here?"

"..you don't have to come with me. Just show me where district 55 is and I'll head there"Rangiku said looking the other way.

"District 55 huh?.. I have something to do there. So I'll accompany you"Gin said. Dam it, she really didn't want him following her. But she didn't know where she was going, so she agreed.

The walk there was silence as they passed 54 other districts. She was aware that everyone was staring at them for some reason.

"Why is everyone staring at us?"Rangiku said.

"Dunno. They probably find it to be strange dat a beautiful girl like ya is walking around with a freak like moi"Gin said. That's..what I said before, but I didn't call him a freak. What I said was "Gin don't you think this is a bad idea? Walking around with me..guys will get jealous". He still remembers.. Afterawhile of walking Rangiku was getting exhausted. "Are we here yet?"

"Yup, look there"Gin said.

Rangiku glanced over and found herself looking at the sign that read "Ichimaru and Matsumoto". The building changed but Rangiku could still recognise the place.

Gin takes the key out of his pocket and unlocks the door "Ladies first.."

Rangiku went inside and he closed the door behind him.

"Ran-chan don't worry your stuff is still here..let's see I put them in that pink drawer over there"Gin said.

"Gin..this house"Rangiku said.

"Mmm what about it?"Gin said.

"..it's the one I drew before isn't it? The one that I said was my dream house"Rangiku said.

Gin nodded. "If you want, you can still live here. It's not that far from the seretei buildings as well".

"..how about you?"Rangiku asked.

"me? I live with Reikuyu in his place. Most of us actually live in rukongai"Gin said.

"Even Hitsugaya taicho?"Rangiku said. Gin nodded. "He lives with his grandma and Hinamori again"

"Then..will you..stay here with me?"


	4. Gin has a fiaance and a brother?

Gin glanced down at Rangiku, who lay asleep. Did I hear that wrong before?

Should I stay here with her. Or should I leave. No Gin don't leave her again. You already heard her and Vira talk and yet your planing to leave heragain. He walks over to the balcony and glances over at the streets of rukongai. Even if he's changed the place there are still theifs out there..his eyes met the child getting kidnapped. He let's out a large sigh. "I'll be back Ran-chan".

* * *

Following morning, Rangiku wakes up to find Gin awake and he was only just changing. She felt her face heat up.

"Ah your awake Ran-chan.."Gin said.

"Uh huh.."Rangiku said. "Oh my days I never realised how hot you were"she whispered.

"Excuse me?"Gin said.

"Ah um ...put some clothes on"Rangiku said annoyed.

"Oh right gomen"Gin said. He's talking proper today, I wonder what's up with him. I never knew though that he was so cute..wait what am I saying? There's no way I have feelings for him right? He's creepy as well right? No I don't.

"You can turn around now"Gin said. Rangiku does so and saw him wearing his uniform. She instantally saw the bruises on his neck. "Ichimaru..why is your neck bruised?"

"Oh this. I guess I was being clumsy on my last mission"Gin said. He leaves to go to the bathroom.

Clumsy huh? Gin is that sort of person, but I know him too well. When it comes to missions he's really serious about them. So there's no way right? He's strong too, so a normal hollow won't be able to hurt him. So how..Just then his phone starts ringing. "Um Ichimaru your phone..,"

No response. That's right the Walls are double here so you can't hear what others are saying. Just as she picked it up the voicemail goes. "GINRO! Get back to the seretei, there's some weird girl causing commotion in your barracks..."

"Oh my days.. She just slapped kae! Dam it ginro, get back wherever you are. Reikuyu told me you were in rukongai, I'm guessing 55 district so just use the west gate and make a left turn ok? You know the way. She's asking for you as well.."

Weird girl requesting for Gin? Who would ask for Gin. Since they were kids no other girls would speak to Gin, because of his hair and the fact that he always smiled and never opened his eyes. This was considered creepy.

So how come. Gin come out and Rangiku tells him about the message. "Weird girl?...um let's me fink bout dis..I dunno"

"How can you not? She sounds important"Rangiku said as they left the house and headed towards the exit in the west.

"Well it ain't my fault since Ran-chan came back. Your all I fink about now"Gin said. Rangiku felt her cheeks burn up. "Oh uresai Ichimaru, I still haven't forgiven you"

"Then why did ya ask me to live with ya yesterday?"Gin said.

".."

"Ha I made Ran-chan speechless"

".."

"Silence scares me Ran-chan! Talk to me pweese!"

"..."

"Rannnnn-chan?"

"..."

"I'm going to confess my undying love for you now! "

"..."

"I the smiley freaky guy! Love MATSUMOTO RANGIKU"

Rangiku felt all eyes on her. "Oi Ichimaru stop it"

"I'll stop if ya call me Gin"Gin said a sly smile on his face.

"Oh no you wouldn't"Rangiku said.

"Sure I will. Besides even I can be perverted Ran-chan"Gin said leaning closer to me. Rangiku was turning as red as Renjis hair now. Everyone was looking at her as well. Ah dam!

"Gin, please don't"Rangiku said. Gin immediately stops. "I knew it would work Ran-chan.."

"Uresai..we should get going"Rangiku said, but secretly she was really happy.

Once we arrived there. Everyone moved out the way. "Look look it's Ichimaru taicho and Matsumoto taicho. We should move out the way" The first person

Rangiku saw was that Reikuyu guy and Vira yelling at someone. Kaeda on the side while Yumichika was calming her down.

"Iro-kun! I knew I would find you here!"the girl said. There was hassle in the crowd as she said that.

"Who is that?"

"A friend of Ichimaru taichos?"

"Girlfriend?"

"No Bakas he likes Rangiku"

"Then who?"

"Childhood friend?"

"no Renji. His only childhood friend is Rangiku"

Rangiku glanced over at Gin, but he had a confused expression on his face. "Do you know her?"Rangiku asked.

Gin shakes his head but Rangiku continued "She seems to know you very well".

"Iro-kun, you know who I am right? "The girl said.

Rangiku took a look at her, she was far too pretty to be Gins friend. She had long green hair and emerald green eyes.

"Err..I don't know ya..Da only girls I associate with is Vi-chan, Kae and da one I wove.."Gin said a grin on his face as he looks at me. "Ran-chan, I love you".

The crowd gasped and Rangiku turned red as cherry.."Bakamo Gin! What are you on-ab..." Her eyes widens as his lips were suddenly on hers. "G-in?" Once he let her go. "This is why I don't know ya at all. Because I've already got a girlfriend Ran-chan!"

The girl looks over at me eyes filled with furry. "I'm your fiaance and you've already replaced me !"

The crowd was silenced then.

"Who are ya?"Gin said.

"I'm Aioe Yui, your fiaance. I haven't seen you in 4 years Iro-kun!"Yui said.

Later on, in the squad 3 barracks. Kaeda , Reikiyu and Vira stood by the door.

Rangiku and Gin sat in one sofa with Yui opposite them.

"I can't believe you've forgotten. But I was prepared"Yui said taking out a photo album from her bag. Rangiku immediately recognises Gin. He was holding her hand...

"Errr..was dis on a mission or somethin?"Gin said.

"Correct. 4 years ago, Hitsuagaya soitaicho sent you on a mission to protect my family. You got injured in the process though..someone saved you..I don't know who she was since she was in a clock but I took a photo.."Yui said flicking towards the next page.

Rangiku looked away. Shoot they'll know.

"Hey that kimono looks kinda familiar.."Reikiyu said coming over.

"Now you mention it.."Kaeda said.

"Is this.."Vira said. Gin turns to look at me "Ran-chan...?"

Silence filled the room and a strong gust of wind enters the room.

"Correct it's me. I saw you 4 years ago and saved you from death. I did not know about your mission though, to protect the hime of the aioe. Otherwise I would of sent my girls to help"Rangiku said.

"..what were ya doing there Ran-chan?"Gin said.

"Me. Well Yuka was the last one to achieve her Kahio(release) so we were training in the mountains then. She was about to activate it, when I sensed your reiatsu Gin..I don't know how I heard it, infact I shouldn't off..but somehow.."Rangiku said.

"It is said if one persons bond is stronger with someone else. They are connected to each other and will always know where they are"Vira said.

"Then dat means Ran-chan you.."Gin said.

"Don't get me wrong.. I was mad at you then. For leaving me and never saying anything and I still am. But even so I'm not that bitter...I could never leave you to die"Rangiku paused. "..gin your a Baka in so many ways but I still need you".

"Ran-chan.."Gin said.

"Kawaiiii!"Kaeda said.

"Humph.."Reikuyu said.

"A confession? .."Vira said.

Before Rangiku knew it the girl slapped her. "What the heck?"Rangiku shouted.

"You whore! Your not taking irokoshi from me"Yui said.

"His name isn't Irokoshi, it's Gin and if he loves me and not you. You should just leave it be"Rangiku yelled. She stopped realising what she just said.

Yui was about to charge towards me when Gin stops her. "That's enough Ui...I don't want to remember you any longer. So you should just go".

Rangiku was speechless, Gin just saved her life. A drop of blood drops from her forehead to the ground.

"You..remember me and yet you..."Yui said.

"That's right. What happened between us back then. It was a mistake ..it was. If I told you the Ikoro-kun you knew wasn't me, what would you do?"Gin said.

"What do you mean by that. It's you! I know it is"Yui yelled like a mad person now.

"No it isn't Yui-San.. Didn't you know? Gin has a brother"Kaeda intruppted. Gin has a brother? Then was the person I saved his brother? No that was definitely him..but why..

"how can that be..I knew that was you"Rangiku stammered. "The person I saved was you.."

"Correct that was me"Gin said.

"Then how come.."Rangiku said.

"I swapped with my brother then. That was the only time I met you Yui no hime"Gin said.

Rangiku saw the pale look on the girls face and began to feel sorry for her.

"Where's your brother now"Yui said.

"Dead. Gomen, you guys had something special I heard"Gin said. Yui nodded and left. Kaeda, Vira and Reikuyu showed her out.

"So Ran-chan you still need me huh"Gin said.


End file.
